Yukito Momochi
'Yukito Momochi '(ゆきと ももち, Momochi Yukito) Is a shinobi from Kirigakure. He is also the younger brother of the Infamous Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist and the older brother of Amai Momochi. He was the only one of the Momochi siblings to care for a young Amai. He was accidentally killed by Zabuza during the failed revolt against the Mizukage. He was also the original owner of the water blade Azure Fang. Background The 3rd oldest out of the four Momochi siblings. Yukito was the only one to actually care for Amai their younger sister. Zabuza just wanted to use her unique properties as a tool for his rebellion and Iza just wanted to experiment with her. Yukito protected his sister and cared for her deeply, he would take time off from missions to train his sister, and play with her. Much to the annoyance of his older siblings, Yukito encouraged Amai to be kind to be people and others. Sometime later he crossed paths with Itachi Uchiha and the two battled. He saved the Uchiha from falling off a damaged bridge and the Uchiha stated that he would repay him for saving him. Later Yukito informed the Mizukage of Zabuza's and Iza's rebellion and was allowed to have Amai sent to Konohagakure. Yukito confronted Zabuza and Iza and their followers with a squad of ANBU. Zabuza accidentally killed Yukito when someone bumped into him forcing him to stab Yukito in the heart. In his dying breath, he asked Zabuza why he could never love Amai and the elder Momochi reviled that he didn't know how to love Amai. Appearance Yukito appears as a lean young man with white short spiky hair. His headband is tied around his forehead but is shifted to the left slightly. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, and camouflaged pants, and standard shinobi sandals he has weapons pouches on each leg. When off duty he remains the same minus his headband and jacket. Abilities Yukito like his siblings was highly trained, and consider Seven Swordsmen material. He wielded a custom wakizashi infused with Chakra and water affinity called Azure Fang. He was highly skilled in Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu and was able to single handily take down multiple opponents he also held his own against Itachi Uchiha almost killing him. He was able to go toe to toe with Zabuza a Swordsmen and Iza who was considered a master of poison and Ninjutsu. He had trained himself every day and therefore possesses a degree of strength, agility, heightened senses, and speed. Ninjutsu Yukito was skilled in standard water style jutsu and even created some of his own techniques such as Hydra, Waterbomb, and Water blast Jutsus. Kenjutsu Like his siblings he has training in Kenjutsu, in fact, some thought he would succeed Zabuza as a member of the Seven Swordsmen. He was highly skilled and was able to combine Kenjutsu with Taijutsu increasing the range of his attacks. Taijutsu Yukito was proficient in taijutsu as well as Kenjutsu he was able to take several of Zabuza's followers with his bare hands alone. He also killed a member of Itachi's ANBU team with his bare hands and broke another one's shoulder. Part I Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Deceased Category:Kenjutsu User Category:Taijutsu User Category:Ninjutsu User Category:Shinobi Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Male Character